ikhlas untuknya
by yesaclouds
Summary: apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika kehilangan YESUNG?


**Cast : yesung **

**Kim ah seong**

**Shinna**

**NB: Disini kalian bisa menempatkan diri sebagai shinna atau pun kim ah seong ^0^ **

**Disclaimer : semua milik tuhan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt and romance**

**ONE~SHOOT**

Mohon maaf penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD dengan baik dan benar, dan mungkin ada kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti, jadi saya minta review untuk menyempurnakan FF selanjutnya. Salam sayang dari yesung untuk readers ^_^

Entah mengapa walaupun hari ini hujan membuatku dingin tetapi satu message di handphone dapat menguraikan senyum diwajah, semua baju yang tersimpan di lemari aku bongkar hanya untuk mendapatkan kesan yang manis dimata sang pangeran di dunia yang kubuat menjadi sebuah dunia tanpa kesedihan tapi hanya ada keharmonisan dengan dirinya, kembali ku cari-cari baju yang cocok tapi hati ini ragu "apa benar dia kembali?" kutatapi ponsel dan kubaca detail perlahan 'annyeong...tadaaaa akhirnya bisa menghirup udara seoul,kajja kita ketempat biasa pukul 3'

Ku ayunkan kaki di ayunan sesekali cipratan air mengenai wedgest hitam, udara segar setelah hujan menenangkan hati walaupun sedikit degdegan karena akan bertemu kim jong woon, seorang yang selama 4 tahun ada di hati . Dari jauh terlihat perawakan seseorang yang tak asing ,spontan ku kembangkan senyum dan bangkit dari ayunan tapi seorang wanita mengiringi langkahnya, Ku sipitkan mata namun tetap saja yeoja itu bukan halusinasi dia tersenyum walaupun terasa janggal harus tetap berpikir positif "annyeong" sapa pacarku, dia terlihat berbeda dengan rambut gondrong berwarna kuning terang mungkin kini di canada lagi 'in' gaya rambut itu hehehe

" bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan muka gelisah dan sedih, apa dia tidak mencium atau memelukku? padahal kita sudah lama gk bertemu, ahhhhhhh mungkin malu sama yeoja ini,, ehhhhhh tapi siapa yeoja cantik sempurna dari perawakannya? "baik, tapi kurang sempurna tanpamu, hahaha" memanja sedikit walaupun malu " oppa gimana baik kan dan bisa bernafas tanpa ku disana?" dia tersenyum tipis dan menyipitkan mata terkesan salah tingkah "nae" lalu kutanyakan padanya siapa yeoja itu " kenalkan ini temanku di canada, dia juga dapat beasiswa dari korea" "kim ah seong" dia memperkenalkan diri "bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya lelaki yang kucinta ku jawab dengan anggukan aegyo " maksudku disana" menunjuk ke dua kursi di taman yang atap dan bangkunya dikelilingi daun yang menjalar sungguh romantis, jantung bedetak heboh "aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu" menekankan ibu jari ketelunjuknya seakan-akan menahan sesuatu "dari dulu hingga sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan selalu menyukaimu" lanjutnya dan entah mengapa nafasku mencekam kesunyian untuk mencoba mengerti dari perkataannya itu " aaaaa aku tau kalo oppa menyukaiku" mencoba menenangkan perasaan " entah apa yang harus aku jelaskan , aku menyukaimu shinna tapi untuk perasaan selanjutnya tak bisa aku rasakan" ok kini nafasku tersenggal seakan tenggelam di dalam air hujan, ku tatap matanya untuk memastikan perkataan itu berasal dari orang kucinta selama 4 tahun "mwo?" seakan melihat nyawa terbang meninggalkan raga ini "aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan baik?" keseriusannya terpancar di raut muka dan genggaman tangannya yang kuat "DENGAN BAIKK?" nadaku tinggi dan kurasakan itu tidak baik untuk memperkeruh pembicaraan , beberapa kali ku tarik nafas untuk mencoba menahan emosi "huftttttmm" ''kita pacaran selama 4 tahun dan 3 tahun terakhir kamu pergi ke kanada dan sekarang hanya beberapa menit memutuskan untuk berpisah, apa itu dapat dipastikan baik? Baik untuk mu?" detak jantung terus berderung kencang kulihat gadis itu sedang duduk di ayunan " apa hanya dia yang bisa menambah kebagiaanmu ?" entah mengapa hatiku tak ingin pergi untuk menjaga lelaki yang di puja " annio, dia hanya temanku" jelas sekali dia terlihat kaget " kkkkyaaa walaupun kamu gak bahagia bersamaku tapi seengaknya kamu jujur, apa dia?" "ne" dia coba menenangkan " ahhhh gwenchana" hati dengan perkataan berbalik 180°, aku tekankan gigi agar air mata tak keluar di depannya "apa alasanmu mengakhiri ini semua?" "aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku suka, tetapi tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku cinta, dan aku sungguh bahagia karena tuhan menciptakan kamu yang sungguh baik" mencoba menyakinkan " aku berharap wanita itu tidak akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini, apa kamu bisa berjanji satu hal?" suaraku mengapa jadi lirih? tapi setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang merasa sedih terlihat pula ekspresi sedih diwajahnya yang membuat tertegu untuk mengatakan " jaga dia dengan baik karena kamu telah mengecewakanku , cukup aku yang merasakannya" dia memelukku erat dan reflek aku menutup mata, kejadian-kejadian mengesankan yang kita lalui 4 tahun backflash terbayangkan mungkin semua yang tersimpan di hati dan persaan ini yang kulalui bersamanya akan hilang ketika dia melepaskan pelukan

" aku bahagia" aku kembangkan senyuman lebar

" mwo?"

"bahagia karena seseorang yang bisa bikin aku bahagia menemukan kebahagiaanya"

"aku yakin ada lelaki diluar sana yang dapat membahagiakan kamu seutuhnya"

" nugu? Kembaranmu haha?" tak apa air mata ku simpan dan ku gantikan tawa terakhir untuknya

"dan maaf selama ini aku gak sensitif untuk menyadari kamu gak bahagia bersamaku"

"annio aku..."

" hyaaaaaaa, gak baik cewe pujaan tertegun sendirian" ku potong penjelasannya karena tak ingin hati ini berkehendak lain yaitu keinginan untuk tidak mengikhlaskannya mengiringi bayangan lain selain aku, kutunjuk seong-ssi di ayunan merasa bosan "eheummfftt jeomal mianhae" ia berdiri dan membungkukan badannya kujawab dengan senyuman seperti dahulu pertama kali bertemu

"kajja, ku antar pulang"

"sirooo, aku ada janji bersama teman disini " sengaja berbohong karena ingin untuk terakhir kali melihat punggungnya, punggung yang selalu aku peluk, dan menggendong tubuh mungil ini, dari jauh seong-ssi membungkukan badannya.

Ok, sekarang aku sendirian pergi meninggalkan taman, entah mengapa dari tadi gerimis tak kunjung berhenti membasahi seluruh tubuh hingga hati?

Pelahan aku berjalan dan terus berjalan mengapa kaki tak ingin berhenti senada dengan mengalirnya air mata ? tepat di atas jembatan taman langkah kaki terhenti oleh bayangan yang memanyungi tubuh lunglai ini "biaya pengobatan tidak murah loh'' ada banyangan melebihi bayanganku dan senyumnnya seketika menghentikan luapan air mata. keikhlasan sulit diucapkan dan di pahami namun keputusan untuk membiarkannya bahagia lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti apa itu cinta..terima kasih tuhan untuk hari ini..

***END***


End file.
